Little Jasper
by SansLuv
Summary: Who would have thought that big, angry Jasper would have made such an adorable Little. All she needs is a firm hand in discipline and lots of attention.
1. Meeting Little Jasper

She knew that the other gems would make fun of her if they ever found out she did this. It helped her stay grounded when things around her got too hectic for her to handle. Jasper never really thought about it being strange or wrong since it helped her so much, but it was difficult to keep doing it so many others. They were always keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't do anything horrible and keep themselves safe even though it wasn't necessary. She hadn't done anything in the last few days to warrant such observation. It often forced her to wait until everyone had gone to sleep before she could play and actually enjoy herself like Steven was trying to get her to do. There were limits to what she could do at night, but she was still happy enough with the amount of time she got anyway.

Jasper had never noticed that Lapis had started watching her when no one else and had noticed that she had moments where she seemed younger. It made her very curious as to what was wrong with her friend and why she seemed to be hiding something from everyone. Maybe she could get her to open up to her when they were alone. Lapis knew that she might not have been the best person for her to talk to, but she was better than the others since she had known Jasper the longest. It still might take awhile to get what she wanted out of her.

There was something when it was getting close to the time that everyone started getting ready for bed and left the three of them in the barn that made her giddy. Jasper was more than willing to wait for the two other gems that she shared a living space with to go to sleep so she could finally relax and have some Little time. She knew that it was rude to be keeping it away from them for so long, but she couldn't stand the thought of them never speaking to her again. They would probably be okay with it if they understood why she did it.

She was so happy as she quietly snuck out the back of the barn with a brightly colored duffel bag. It was something that Steven had gotten her to make her feel better about not being able to do much and it did since she used it to carry her Little things around. As she shut the large door, she never noticed that one of the two gems was watching her leave. Jasper quickly made her way to her favorite hidden away cove that she had found while she had been walking along the beach one day. It was pretty hard to tell it was there unless you were really looking for it.

Lapis waited a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't get caught and quickly followed the orange gem. She didn't know what she was up to since the bag she was carrying didn't really make any sense for this late at night. Maybe she was sick and didn't want anyone to know since it would make her seem weak. It made her feel bad for her since she thought she trusted them enough to know if something was wrong. Lapis quietly got to her feet and went out the same way Jasper did.

It took her a moment of looking around before she saw the larger gem disappearing into a crack in the rock wall. She followed her quickly and easily slipped through the crack after she was sure it was clear. The sound of a zipper being undone caught her attention right away and she followed it. Lapis was lead to a large opened up part of the cave. It would have been a nice place to visit for a break away from people.

Jasper was in her Little gear in record time and was having fun playing with the few toys she had gotten. She didn't notice that someone was watching her from afar and was more than content to keep playing. There wasn't much she really did aside from play with old toys that weren't in the best shape anymore, but it was still better than nothing. The sight of a rock rolling over to her made her made snap up and meet the eyes of a familiar blue gem.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hello, Jasper." Lapis responded gently.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper questioned as her Little mindset disappeared. She had never thought she would have gotten caught.

"I wanted to talk to you, but you ended up running to here before I could get to you." She answered.

"Aren't you going to mock now that you've seen me like this?" She snapped. Jasper knew she was being a brat about this, but she had to protect her pride somehow.

"I would never do such a good friend of mine," Lapis said. "You also look adorable dressed like you are."

Jasper's face lit up in a bright blush and she looked away from her friend. How could anyone say that she was anything but terrifying? She had never been called adorable by anyone so this was entirely new to her. It was hard to keep herself from crying since this was completely new to her and she just wanted someone to hold her. There was also no telling what would happen now that someone knew her secret.


	2. Jasper's New Mommy

It had been a few days since they had talked in the hidden cove. Jasper had been trying her best to avoid the blue gem without it being obvious to the others. So far, she had been doing a pretty good job and no one was the wiser about what was going on between them. She hoped that it stayed that way for her own sake and she had also been avoiding going into her Little mindset the entire time. There hadn't been a time where she really needed to be Little for a while to get rid of the stress that was bombarding her. Her mental state kept switching between being an adult and a Little. All of the switching kept making things more difficult and others were starting to notice that she wasn't feeling the greatest.

Lapis felt horrible for making her friend feel like she couldn't be herself. It was painfully obvious that she was being affected by their fight more than what she was showing. She really needed to make things right before her friend ended up hurting herself more than she already had. There had to be some way to get her to go into her alternate mindset without making her mad at her. Maybe she could get her to come with her to the hidden cove so they could talk it out and so she could go into her mindset.

Jasper forced herself to keep a straight face as she was asked if she was okay for what felt like the millionth time. She knew that they were more worried about their own safety than her's. It was something that she was already used to it since they still kept an eye on her and she just wished they would leave her alone already. There was a faint tingling by her pelvis as her bladder filled up from all the drinks she had already and she was sure there would be more joining them soon. Her Little mindset briefly popped up as she thought about taking a break from helping with the drill to use the bathroom, but her adult mind shot the idea down.

It was obvious that she needed a break a couple of hours later when she couldn't stand still like Pearl wanted her to. The others were also starting to give her weird looks as she forced herself to stop shifting as much. She seemed to have made the white gem happy enough to stop telling off and got back to work. Jasper frowned as they kept working for another couple of hours without giving her a break like they let Garnet have so she was the only one holding the machine up. Her arms shook by the time they finally let her set it down and do whatever she wanted before she went to bed.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me on the beach," Lapis inquired as she walked up to the larger gem.

"Can it wait until I've had the chance to rest for a bit?" Jasper questioned tensely. She kept forcing herself to stay still.

"Of course. I'll go get you something to drink," she responded happily.

She watched as the slim gem walked into the barn and internally groaned since she still had to deal with a certain green gem. Jasper was surprised that she hadn't been bothered by her yet and glanced over to where the small gem was still tinkering away on the drill. It was strange to see her so focused on something that was going to be used to stop everything that she had believed in for so long. Jasper would have felt bad for her if her bladder didn't feel like it was about to burst any second.

Peridot didn't seem to care about what was going on around her aside from trying to fix a mistake that a certain white clod had made. She honestly didn't know why she was trying to fix it now when she couldn do it in the morning. Her attention turned to the large gem behind her that couldn't seem to stay still for the life of her and it confused her. Why would she be moving around so much when all of them were going to be in bed in a few minutes? It didn't make any sense to her, but she was determined to find out what was wrong with the big oaf. Maybe she had hurt herself on a bit of metal from the drill when she was holding it and didn't want anyone to think she was weak for asking for help. That seemed to be the most plausible for the gem she was talking about and it would explain why she seemed almost relieved that she wasn't holding it anymore.

Jasper was so focused on making sure she stayed somewhat dry that she didn't notice a small green gem making her way over to her. She almost jumped out of her skin when a small hand patted her arm and that's all it took for her bladder to finally give up. Her mental state instantly went to her Little side and tears collected at the edge of her eyes. It was horrible that she had an accident, but the relief almost made it seem worth it. As she watched her pants turn dark and a puddle form at her feet, she noticed that someone was watching her have her accident.

"I'll go get Lapis. I'm sure she'll know what happened and how to fix it," Peridot quickly said before rushing into the barn to get the blue gem.

She couldn't understand why the larger gem hadn't just asked for some kind of break before it got bad. It wasn't like she could really blame her for not wanting to stop something important and putting everything else to the back of her mind. Peridot was sure that Lapis would be able to help with whatever was truly wrong with the orange gem. It would probably be a little awkward for them at first, but they should figure themselves out pretty quick.

"Lapis! I need your help!" Peridot shouted as she didn't see the blue gem.

"What's the problem?" Lapis questioned, peeking down at her from the upper loft area.

"There's something wrong with Jasper," she responded quickly.

Lapis frowned and hopped over the railing to land in front of the green gem. She wondered what could have happened to the large gem that would make Peridot panic like she was. There wasn't much that came to her mind that could have done anything to her that would have caused such a reaction. The drill couldn't have done something to her unless they tested a part of it without warning her. It seemed like something that they would probably do since they always seemed to end up doing due to them being caught up in the tech that they were working on.

Peridot was quick to grab the slim gem's hand and pull her outside. She was surprised to see the orange gem still standing where she had been when they had gone into the barn, but she seemed to be lost. It was a sad sight to see since she had an accident a few minutes before. The large gem seemed to be waiting for someone to give her directions on what to do and where to go. This was a side of her that Peridot had never seen before and it made her really nervous.

"What did you do to her?" Lapis shouted as she took in the distraught gem in front of her.

"I didn't do anything. She just stood there and wet herself like a baby," Peridot responded, waving her hands in front of her in defence.

"Don't be mean. Just go inside while I take care of her," she sighed.

She watched as the green gem ran back into the barn to avoid her wrath. Her attention turned back to the other gem and briefly wondered how she should go about dealing with this mess. It was obvious that she was going to have to be gentle since it seemed that she was younger. Maybe this would help the gem get over a lot of the things that were bothering her from their fight that seemed to have happened ages ago. Lapis carefully moved closer to the larger gem and rested a hand on her shoulder. Jasper looked scared as she made eye contact with her and tried not to make herself seem threatening to her.

"Hello again," Lapis said gently.

"Hi," Jasper responded quietly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked carefully.

"I had an accident and don't know where my mommy is," she answered as more tears threatened to spill over.

"I can help get you cleaned up, but you're mommy isn't around anymore. She had tried to make it back to you and just couldn't manage it," Lapis explained as gently as she could.

"Then who's going to take care of me now that she's gone?" Jasper sobbed as the tears finally started flowing down her cheeks.

The sight of her crying broke Lapis' heart and she just wanted to take the pain away from her. She knew that she had to take responsibility for having told her that her mom was dead and for basically telling that she was an orphan. Lapis took a deep breath and prepared herself for the amount of tears that were going to be shed throughout the cleanup. It was going to be a long process since they had to go all the way to the temple in order to get her a bath and to wash her clothes. Maybe it would be better to just tell the others about what happened so they wouldn't have to be sneaky. The idea was tossed out of her mind as she reminded herself that she would have to deal with the fallout that came with telling a secret that wasn't hers.

"Let's go to the house and you can tell me all about your mommy," she cooed.

Jasper nodded and sniffled while wiping away the tears. This new woman was acting really nice and was even offering to do something only her mommy had offered. Maybe she could get used to her if she was around her more and see if she did more things that her mommy did. She hoped that she was just as fun as her mommy had been whenever she had needed a bath since she wasn't really known for staying still for very long. Her hair also tended to need the most attention and she didn't like having to wait for it to be washed completely before being able to get out of the bathtub. Maybe her new mommy would be able to make it as equally fun for her to be in it.

She smiled and gently grabbed her hand. As she slowly lead the large gem to the house, she thought about what she was going to do if Steven or one of the other gems was still up which they really shouldn't be at this time. Lapis knew there was still a chance of them staying up late because of something that had happened with the small boy and they wanted to make sure everything was fine before they went to bed. They weren't really a problem, but Steven was since he would probably make the orange gem feel worse than she already was even though he didn't have a good idea of what was going on.

Lapis was surprised that the other gem hadn't said anything the entire trip to the beach house and had to glance over her shoulder at her. She seemed to be looking around at everything with bright eyes like a gemling would even though she had seen it all before, but it might as well have been a new experience for the mindset she was in. When she looked back towards the house, a few of the lights were on and she knew she was going to have some explaining to do to the gems. She could only hope that they allowed her to clean up the young gem before her wet clothes caused her any problems.

She was taken away by the sights and sounds of the new place she had been brought to. It was a lot different from the place that was farther away from the ocean and it was a nice change. Jasper looked ahead of them and was surprised to see another building, but it looked different from the one they had been at for awhile. She could actually see that the lights were on and that there were people inside doing different things. The people seemed to be smaller than her like her new mommy was, but that didn't really bother her.

"The people inside might ask us what happened so I want you to be prepared for all the questions they might ask." Lapis warned.

"Why would they ask me questions when I haven't done anything wrong?" Jasper asked, super confused.

"Because you look like someone that did something wrong. They aren't always the nicest when it comes to questioning people," she answered carefully.

"All I want is to get out of these horrible clothes," she whined as tears started making an appearance again.

Lapis smiled as it seemed that they might be able to get out of a round of 20 questions with the young gem's temper. She hoped that it didn't turn into a full on tantrum. The rest of the walk down the beach was filled with hushed reassurances and sniffles. It appeared that the clothes were starting to form a rash pretty quickly. Jasper was not happy by the time they reached the house if her near constant whining was any indication. She seemed to not be able to stand still either because of the forming rash and kept tugging at her pants.

She really did not want anything else to stand in the way of a much needed bath and really hoped that at least Garnet was able to help diffuse the situation. It was almost a surprise to see that all the gems except for Steven were up and relaxing. They were instantly on edge and had their weapons out at the sight of Jasper.

"What is she doing here?" Pearl all but shrieked.

"Just let me explain after she is cleaned up," Lapis said quickly before anyone could do anything drastic.

"Why would she need to get cleaned up when she doesn't even look dirty?" she questioned impatiently.

"Because she's already dry from the walk here," she responded.

"You mean she wet herself," Amethyst laughed.

"Don't be so mean to her when she didn't do anything to you. She just needs a bath and we'll leave afterward," Lapis scolded, putting her hands on her hips. It appeared that they were in a noncooperative mood.

"Couldn't you have just rinsed her off with a hose?" Pearl asked.

"Cause that's an okay thing to do to a gemling," she huffed with a frown.

"Since when was she a gemling," Amethyst inquired.

Jasper watched as the three of them kept going back and forth in their argument. There was a fourth person standing off to the side and she instantly caught her attention. She seemed to not be interested in all of the fighting that was going on and just wanted to go back to what they were doing before it got interrupted. It was kind of nice to see that someone else didn't want to be involved with something that didn't have anything to do with her. She quietly made her way over to the silent woman and looked her over more.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked quietly, not wanting to get the others attention.

"Just wanting to get away from all of the fighting," Jasper responded softly as she suddenly felt shy.

"Let's get you at least soaking in some warm water," Garnet said.

Jasper followed her to the only room that actually had a door and looked around. It wasn't very big, but it would work since it seemed like she would be the only one in it for a little bit. She jumped slightly at the sound of the bath being run and looked at the tub. There wasn't a lot of space for her to actually sit in the tub and it would be difficult to wash her hair. Hopefully her mommy had a way to get around that bump.

Garnet sighed to herself as she let the bath fill and glanced at the large gem. It seemed that she didn't know what to do now since Lapis was busy with the other two. She couldn't understand why they were being so rude about this when it would be explained in a few minutes. Apparently she had to do something to get the blue gem in here before she was forced to deal with bathtime.

"I hope you're going to help me get you undressed," she said as she turned the water off.

All she got was a curious head tilt. It seems that the orange gem was going to need more help than she originally thought and sighed. She carefully left the room to see if the blue gem could take care of the gemling since it was her job. There wasn't any noise coming from the main room so she took it as a good sign that they had figured things out without hurting each other. The sight of them collapsed onto the couch made her feel slightly better about leaving them alone.

"What were you doing, Garnet?" Pearl questioned as she noticed the taller gem.

"Dealing with a grumpy gemling," she answered.

"Is she alright?" Lapis asked curiously.

"Just waiting for someone to help get her undressed since she's too young to do it on her own," Garnet responded honestly.

"Thank you for taking care of her for a little bit," she said sincerely.

Lapis watched Garnet nod and move out of the way of the bathroom. She didn't pay any further attention to the other gems as she went into the room. The large gem was standing in the middle of the room staring at the tub. It was weird to see her look as lost as she was, but she would fix it soon.

"Alright. Let's get those yucky clothes off and into the warm water," Lapis said happily.

"But what about them?" Jasper asked.

"They won't be bothering us while you're getting cleaned up," she responded.

She nodded and started trying to get her clothes off, but struggled. It was kind of funny for Lapis to watch and she easily moved to help her. Lapis blushed slightly as she realized that she was about to see her friend naked for the first time and tried to focus on the fact that she was a small gemling that needed help. There was still something weird about it since they were still technically full grown gems that had many needs and most of them never get met.

The shirt was the easiest piece of clothing to remove since the large gem didn't have to move much to get it off. Her pants and underwear were more difficult to get off since she didn't want to stay still for any amount of time now that she didn't have her shirt on. It was nice to see that she was having fun even though she still needed to finish getting undressed and into the water before it went cold. She just needed to get them off of her and then there wouldn't be any problems.

Jasper watched in awe as the blue gem made pretty designs in the air with water and didn't notice that she was tugging down her legging like pants. It didn't take long for them to be discarded off to the side with her shirt and was left in her underwear. She really didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was going on around her aside from the water which was making everything a bit easier on Lapis to get everything off of her.

Once the large gem was standing naked before her, it was time to try and get her into the water without making a large mess. Lapis stopped making the water float around in the air and set it back in the tub. She carefully moved closer to the gemling to try and get her to move. It seemed that she was more interested in not doing anything that was supposed to help her which was making everything a lot more difficult.

"All you have to do now is actually get in the water so I can finish getting you cleaned up," Lapis said encouragingly.

Jasper was still a little nervous about it, but still stepped into the tub without further complaint. She carefully sat in the water and leaned against the back of the tub. It wasn't big enough to let her stretch her legs out and relax. There wasn't much she could do about it since she had to get cleaned up before the rash got any worse than it was which it didn't really bother her now that she was in the water. The other gem seemed to find it funny that she didn't exactly fit and splashed her.

Lapis stopped giggling immediately as she moved her hair out of her face and looked surprised at the large gem. She was wrong to just assume that she was just going to let her clean her up without any further problems and was going to have to make sure she definitely didn't make a huge mess. It wasn't a hard task to get the water back into the tub and getting the gemling soaked. Her giggling started up again as she took in the sight of the orange gem's hair being flat against her skull and shoulders. There was something about it that made her look better than when it was poofed up like a lion's mane.

She wasn't the biggest fan of her hair being wet and it definitely showed since she was frowning. It felt weird against her skin when it was wet and often tried to prevent it from getting wet as often as she could. There wasn't much she could do in this case since her hair needed to be washed. Jasper was surprised that the other gem hadn't started to wash her off yet and it was making her a little anxious.

"Do you think you can handle someone other than your mommy washing you?" Lapis asked gently.

"Just be careful," Jasper responded softly.

Lapis smiled and grabbed a washcloth. She felt a lot better knowing that the large gemling was okay with her washing her when she didn't really know what she prefered for anything. That was something she was going to have to figure out as they went along and did this more. All she knew so far was that she had to keep her distracted so she didn't put up as much of a fight over anything that she was trying to do and it was going to take longer than what she originally thought it was. She easily started washing her shoulders and back while she made the water float around in front of her. It was nice to see that she was enjoying what was going on instead of being afraid like she had originally thought she was and it made her feel genuinely happy.

It surprised her when a large hand stopped her from going any lower than her stomach. Lapis looked up at the other gem's face to find it hidden behind her long hair. She had never thought she would have seen the orange gem so embarrassed about something so small. The large gem must have switched mindsets while she hadn't been paying attention too closely. There wasn't much she could do since her hand was trapped in a much larger one.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to do it yourself?" Lapis asked.

"No. I just wanted to tell you to be careful since my legs are really sensitive," Jasper responded quietly.

She couldn't believe that she was allowing someone that she barely trusted to wash her lower half while she was perfectly capable of doing so herself. There was something about being taken care of like this that made her feel special and better about herself. It was one of the reasons that she agreed to do it with Pink Diamond in the first place. Jasper was still trying to get over the loss of her and often forgot she was gone when she went into her other mindset which made everything a lot harder on her when she became big again. It wasn't like she could talk to anyone about how she felt about things when she was supposed to do what she was told without questions.

Lapis moved down to the other end of the tub and slowly started washing her legs. It was a little weird to have to go slow in order to avoid scaring the large gem. She was happy that she was trusting her this much even though their relationship wasn't the best and this was definitely proving how much better it had gotten over time. There was also something about having to make sure she didn't rub too hard and agitate her skin anymore than it already was which is something she wanted to avoid as much as possible.

It didn't take very long to finish cleaning her up and washing her hair. She was surprised with how little the orange gem had struggled the rest of the time and how easy it was to get her out of the tub. Lapis was happy that she was able to get her dried off and into clean clothes without having to distract her. It was nice to see that she wasn't upset over not doing anything on her own, but it was also weird since she still didn't seem like the type of gem that would do nothing for any amount of time.

"Thank you," Jasper said quietly.

"It was no problem. I couldn't let you deal with this alone when you were Little," Lapis replied honestly.

"You still didn't have to do it, but it was still nice. I also wanted to know if you would take over being my mom when I'm Little," she responded as she looked at the floor.

"I would love to," Lapis answered with a bright smile on her face.


	3. First Tantrum

There was a very noticeable change in the way that they interacted with each other and everyone else was happy that they had stopped fighting. It made it a lot easier to get things done around them since they didn't have to be watched all the time. They were also glad that they were able to talk about when they were going to play and where they going to do so. It was a much needed thing that had to happen.

Jasper was more than ready for their playtime since it had been a few days since they had played. She had a few ideas for what they could do and how a few other things that might need a little more planning. There was something she really wanted to talk to the blue gem about before it actually happened. It was more like a warning than anything for her and didn't want her to be surprised or mad for not knowing about it. Her Little side often had emotional outbursts that she really wouldn't call a tantrum but, that might have been the closest comparison.

She was still trying to understand why Lapis was so happy to be her mommy even though she didn't fully understand everything that she was supposed to do but, she was learning quickly. It was kinda funny for Jasper to watch since the blue gem often panicked about small things that didn't bother her. Jasper was more than willing to teach her some of the finer things about taking care of her Little side better. There were some things that she didn't want to tell her since they were just a few minor things that she didn't feel were very important for their play sessions. A lot of things had made themselves very apparent as their times together got longer and she had a hard time differentiating between her different mindsets.

It didn't exactly scare her but, it was something she didn't want to keep happening. Maybe she should tell the slim gem about it instead of hiding it away like she did most things that bothered her. She was also still bothered by the fact that the Crystal Gems had seen her in her Little mindset without her permission and figured they were going to use it against her somehow. Jasper could feel the way they looked at her. There was always a feeling of them being disgusted directed towards her without them realizing how much she picked up on the changes in their attitudes. The only other one that didn't bother her was the fusion since she would make everyone else back off if she thought they were going to bring up anything that might set her off.

She could tell that her companions' were starting to wear down on her nerves with their constant attempts at bothering her. It was still a nice gesture that definitely spoke more than anything she could have said even if she didn't openly acknowledge it. There were still some things she had to keep up with her appearance even if she was being more friendly towards them which made Steven happy to no end. He was probably the happiest one out of everyone that she was around on a near daily basis.

He still had a few things to learn about the things they would be going up against but, it was something that could be put off a little longer to allow him to enjoy each day without worrying. Steven had a very different view on the world than she did when she was an adult but, very similar one to her Little side's view. It was strange to make connections between a part of herself to the small child. She would make sure to her dying breath that no one found out how she truly felt about him since he had helped her more than anyone realized or that she let on.

There might have been a few moments that she let a happier version of herself show to the boy when she was sure that no one else was paying attention to them. He always seemed to be beaming afterward which made the other gems a little suspicious about what had happened between them but, the boy never let it slip. She was glad that he knew how to keep a secret from them since she didn't think she could handle the other gems laughing at her.

Jasper really shouldn't have been surprised by the small hand that lightly tapped her arm to get her attention but, she still jumped a bit. The other gem stifled their laughter and pretended not to care about her brief moment of fear. She looked at the smaller blue gem and wondered what she wanted since they still had a bit before they could play.

"I was wondering what's been going on with you lately. You seem to be in your head more often than not," Lapis questioned gently. She didn't want the larger gem to do anything that could potentially harm anyone or herself.

"It's nothing that's really important," Jasper mumbled, her head down.

"It is if it's causing you to be so distant," she responded.

"It doesn't concern you," the orange gem growled. Her eyes snapped to meet the blue gem's.

"It does concern me since I'm the one who takes care of you and has been doing so for longer than you would like to admit," Lapis snapped back.

"Why would you care about me when I'm not in the correct mindset for you?" Jasper all but snarled at her.

"I will admit it's easier to deal with you when you're in your other mindset. I still care about what's going on with you no matter what headspace you're in and I want to make sure you're alright. It would hurt to lose someone that's as close to me as you," she responded quietly.

Jasper frowned as she took in what the blue gem said. It wasn't fair for her to feel like she had to be her mother all the time. She was only really needed when she was in her Little mindset and didn't need anyone thinking too hard about why they were hanging around each other more often than they already were. There were tears starting to collect at the edges of her eyes that she didn't want to fall.

Everything was starting to fall apart on her again and it was like something was breaking in her mind. She knew that there was something was wrong but, there was also something else that was bothering her in the back of her mind. It was like a memory that didn't want to be forgotten and was determined to bring up the worst moment in her entire life.

She fell to her knees and couldn't stop the sobs that were coming from her. They just wouldn't be silenced like she wanted them to be and the other gems were looking at her in varying states of shock. Jasper could faintly hear Lapis and Garnet over her crying but, she couldn't tell what they were saying. It seemed like they were trying to get everyone else away from her so they wouldn't have a chance to hurt her or get themselves hurt. She couldn't tell what was really going on around her as someone sat down in front of her. The person didn't make any other move towards her and it was kind of nice to just know that they were there.

Jasper let her emotions run rampant as one of her hands formed a fist and slammed into the ground, a small dent being made in the dirt. It was nice to let out emotions that she normally kept locked away in the back of her mind and never truly accepted since they only distracted her from whatever she had been told to do. She still wasn't too sure about what she was truly doing and just let it happen anyway.

Lapis sat quietly in front of the large gem as she slowly vented out against the cold, hard ground. It was better than someone getting hurt for no reason but, she had to wonder where all of this frustration was coming from. She was sure that the orange gem wasn't this upset over something so it had to have been building up for quite awhile if it was this bad. There was something about it that made her feel terrible about this whole mess since she should have been keeping a closer eye on her so she wouldn't be hurting this bad. She knew that there was probably a large chance that their fight had been an insignificant part of her finally boiling over in a broken mess that would take a lot of work to fix but, it was something that she was willing to do even if it only made the other gem want to push her away. Lapis wasn't about to lose someone she cared for more deeply than she had ever thought she would.

After everything that they had been through together, there were certain things that stuck out to her and made her feel like she should repay the favor in some way. She carefully wrapped her slim arms around the large gem and let her burn herself out from all of her crying. Lapis was happy that the other was willing to accept the comfort even if she wasn't in the correct mindset to really think about what was going on. It was still nice to know that she could bring her back from the brink if she ever got to that point by anything.


	4. Meeting The Crystal Gems

She had been pretty burnt out after her big tantrum that ended up scaring the Crystal Gems to the point that they tried to avoid her as much as possible. It didn't really bother her since it allowed her to get her thoughts together and figure out a few very important things. Jasper still couldn't quite pin the exact reason that set her off in the first place but, that was probably for the better. The most important thing was that no one had gotten hurt by her and it took a huge weight off her shoulders.

Lapis had taken to sticking close to her since her breakdown and she didn't exactly know how she felt about it. In one way, it made her feel safer and better about what happened. In another way, she was nervous about the way some of the other gems looked at them since they were on edge again. They hadn't tried anything to her yet but, she had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the way Lapis and Garnet would stop them if they tried to go near her. It didn't bother her that much and it seemed that it was just a natural reaction to what happened.

Jasper doubted that they would ever admit that they were both acting like overprotective parents and she wasn't going to be the one to tell them either. She was kind of glad that they were protecting her even if it wasn't something she hadn't openly said that she wanted them to. It was nice that she didn't have to say a lot for them to do anything to help her out. They were also starting to form the habit of silently asking if she was okay or if she needed anything. It wasn't something that really had to be a thing while she was an adult but, if they were to do it when she was Little, she wouldn't mind it at all.

There was a little nervousness about going into her other mindset and not being able to switch back. It wasn't something that she was going to pay that much attention to it and continue to do what she enjoyed. She was more than ready to switch into the other mindset but, she had to find the blue gem. The other gem was strangely not near her for the first time in awhile and it made her feel uneasy about being alone. Jasper looked around for the slim gem and didn't see any sign of her. It was odd that she wasn't anywhere around.

Maybe she had decided to set something up for their playtime and didn't want her to know about it. There wasn't much that would be a big enough of a good thing to make her want anything to do with a surprise. The other gem wasn't really known for doing anything big but, she might have had help from the fusion. It was still a little farfetched that they would want to do this. She had her curiosity peaked, both her adult and Little mindset. Jasper moved towards the barn since it was the only place that she hadn't looked.

Lapis hummed as she finished setting up a soft area for a later time and looked around. It had taken them a bit longer than she would have hoped but, the barn looked like a safe haven for a small child or gemling. She was hoping that it would help make Jasper feel safer about meeting everyone and help make sure another breakdown didn't happen. There wasn't much else they were going to be able to help keep her from getting stressed other than keep plenty of space between her and everyone else. The only thing they really needed now was a Little Jasper and the rest of the Crystal Gems.

"Where are you, mommy?" Jasper questioned timidly as she stepped into the barn.

"Over here," Lapis responded happily.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, looking around.

"There are a few people coming over and I don't want you getting scared of them," her mommy explained gently. "One of them is here already."

"Is she the same one that helped me with the bath?" Jasper inquired.

"Yep. She's been really excited to meet you again," Lapis answered.

Garnet moved into the large gemling's range of view and took her visor off. She wanted to make sure she wasn't intimidating. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her but, that seemed to be the last thing on the young gem's mind. As the orange gem moved closer, she moved slowly and watched the gem's expressions. There was something about how excited she was that made her feel even better than she had before.

Jasper was glad that the purple was allowing her to get used to her at her own pace instead of basically forcing her to adjust. It was nice for her to be able to go slow and take in the slightly shorter gem. She was about a head shorter than her and she had a gem in each hand. The sight of more than one gem made her move closer and reach out to touch them. She knew that it wasn't polite but, she really wanted to know what they felt like compared to her own.

"What do you say first?" Garnet asked carefully.

"Can I feel your gems?" Jasper answered.

"Yes, you may." she responded.

Jasper giggled as she lightly ran her hand over the red gem. It was really warm like it had been in the sun for a while. There was something about its constant warmth that made her feel like she was at home. She still didn't have a place that she would definitely call her home but, this place was slowly starting to feel like one. Maybe if the other gems came around and actually helped take care of her, she might be able to call this place her home. It would be the first time in thousands of years that she would be calling anywhere her home.

Garnet smiled brightly as she watched the gemling take in the fact that she had multiple gems. It was a nice change to see someone actually happy to see the fact that she was a fusion instead of being scared or disappointed. She felt a lot better about being around the young gem and wanted to spend more time around her. There was something about her that made her want to protect and spoil her for the rest of eternity. It might have had something to do with how innocent she was or how much she had already been hurt.

"Can we come in yet?" a voice questioned from the other side of the doors. It was enough to make them look towards the door.

"Only if you don't pick on her," Lapis responded. There wasn't much delay after that and the rest of the gems came into the barn.

They froze as they took in the sight of Jasper trying to hide behind Garnet. It must have been quite the shock to see her trying to make herself as physically same as possible. She didn't seem to want anything to do with the large number of gems.

"So this is what she does in her free time?" Pearl inquired with a slight gesture to the large gem.

"Yes, and I'm her mommy." she answered politely.

"I guess it's not all that bad," Steven said. "It must be helping her if she's willing to trust people to see her in such a vulnerable state."

"Thank you for understanding, Steven." Garnet praised.

Jasper giggled at the small, round boy and moved out from behind the slightly shorter gem. She was curious about who these new people were and if they were going to be around longer. They seemed pretty nice but, that was just from the way they looked. It might not have been the best idea to judge them based on their looks alone and would have to spend a lot of time with them to truly know.

"Hello," the gemling said.

"Hi. I'm Steven," he replied. "What's your name?"

"It's Jasper," she responded bravely. This small boy was definitely nicer than most people she had met through the years.

"It's really nice to finally meet you," Steven said.

Pearl shifted awkwardly as she took in the way that Steven and Jasper interacted. It was very strange to see the large gem not trying to harm anyone no matter how long she had been around them. She was going to have to take awhile to get used to the fact that she was younger than Steven at this point and that the blue gem was watching over her. The fact that even Garnet was going along with it was a little disorienting.

Amethyst was kind of shocked to see such a different side of a gem that she was slowly coming to terms with calling her sister. She didn't mind it at all since it was nice to see her enjoying herself and actually being herself instead of putting a wall to block everyone from truly meeting her. It was something that she never would have thought would have happened but, it was a good thing. There was a few things that she wanted to know about what her sister did and how it all worked. She wanted to be able to help her as much as she possibly could.

"She's definitely cute like this. I'm surprised considering her not so nice adult attitude," Amethyst chuckled.

"It's not that big of a shock. I think it fits her better," Steven cheered.

"We're glad you think that way since we really want you guys to be apart of this since it's not always going to be us hanging around the base when there are missions that need to be done," Garnet explained.

"I'd be more than happy to help and I'm sure Connie would as well," he responded.

"I'm down to help her too," she said.

"All we need is Pearl to agree to it," Lapis said, looking at the mentioned gem.

"I'll help but, I'm still not too sure how I feel about this whole thing." Pearl replied.

"Thank you for doing this even though I most definitely don't deserve all of this," Jasper said quietly.

"You deserve this and so much more. You've been through so much over all these years and we want you to be happy. There's a lot that you want to do or just want in general," Garnet responded. "Just two people aren't going to be able to be enough for all the things you want when you're Little. We want you to have the best experiences possible and we also want you to have a family like the rest of us do."

Jasper didn't know what to do since nobody had ever really wanted to help her to this degree. It was overwhelming to try to understand why they had decided to do so much for her when she hadn't done a lot for them other than cause them trouble. She was happy that they wanted to do things for her even though she would never be able to repay them. Maybe they would be willing to create a true place for her to be Little whenever she wanted to without having to set up a time frame to do so. It would be nice to be able to do such things whenever she needed to. There were tears running down her face without her noticing.

The others moved closer to her and Garnet laid a hand on her shoulder. It was a little worrying to see her suddenly start crying without any warning and they really wanted to make sure she was okay. They really should have seen tears during this at some point but, there was no real use in trying to pin the blame on anyone. This was something they were going to have to deal with since it was probably going to be happening a lot more.

"What's wrong? Did we do something wrong?" Steven questioned gently.

"No. It wasn't something you did wrong. I just don't know why you guys think I deserve all of this when I've done so many horrible things," Jasper gasper as she tried to wipe away still flowing tears.

"That doesn't matter anymore. We moved on from those times and want you to be able to do the same," Pearl responded softly. "There's a lot of things that each of us have done that we're not proud of but, we learned to accept them and move on."

She carefully moved towards the large gem and wrapped her arms around her. It was a little awkward since she was a lot wider than she she was. The others soon joined in on her hug and tried to comfort her to the best of their abilities. Jasper couldn't help the sobs that came out of her as she tried to take in the fact that they weren't running away from her but, trying to help her. There were so many emotions running through her mind that she didn't know what to do and just enjoyed the warmth from the other gems around her.


End file.
